Somtimes characters just have to have a last say
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: The characters in my short stories have something to say to their reviewers, please have a look so they stop pestering me, thanks :) And yes, there is plot lines!
1. The Authoress has capitulated

The girl types in haste, trying to get all the words out before the computer fails, possibly freezing up. There was only so much she could do and typing thank you notes was one of them. The responses that had gone unanswered preyed on her mind, refusing to let her continue the stories that were longer and gave her the ability to show her gratitude. There was only one thing to do. Silently, she petitioned all the characters she had killed off, written out, left unnamed, abandoned in Zion or borrowed from the creators of the Matrix to answer their reviewers, giving her peace to work on the latest stories.

The following chapters are what they did, with a little reworking and help from the authoress… Me! Enjoy!


	2. To find a Traitior, good bye my loves

The girl sat at the screen, smiling at the falling lines, waiting for all the messages to become clear. It was strange that she should smile considering what she had discovered would be her fate. But that did not stop the up-turning of her lips and the boy next to her echoed the expression, fingers linked with hers.

"I shall miss them." She whispered in the dark room.

"Who? Their Highnesses or those you now know about?"

"The ones who we were told about. They seem to be of loving and caring dispositions. I shall truly miss alocin, a true friend."

"I must agree." He replied with a slightly larger smile. "That one seemed to know just how important it was to encourage the lady who told our story."

"I still can't believe we die though."

"Nor can I, but at least we can have this time together." His eyes were light and laughing, as hers smiled back at him. They had come a long way to discover the truth behind the words written of them. She nodded, turning back to the screens.

"Da Buffster thinks it's balanced, there's balance!" Her grin was huge, she had always been convinced there had been too much said about herself and Fabian, but someone had told her otherwise.

"But then, there was that comment about the ending…"

"You know that if we have to give our lives for Their Majesties we will." Harregale retorted hotly, glaring at her companion.

"I know, I know and I'll always repeat what happens between chapter 13 and the Epilogue, there is no other path for us."

"Nope. Not that Audrey A seems to mind. Lots of praise there."

"Sure is. You know, I think it's nice to be in this kind of limbo."

"You're bored mindless Fabian, same as I am."

"True." He laughed. The captain appeared in the Core.

"You two ready to implement Lock's plan?"

"Absolutely," the screens were shut down, "where do you want us?" The ship shuddered, all power failing, plunging them into darkness. The pair looked at each other, fingers still entwined. The captain swore, passing out the plasma guns. They knew there was to be no battle, all they could hope was they would stop a few before the darkness claimed them.


	3. Refuge from the Cold

The room is small and cold, nothing more than a terminal, a bed and a chest in it. They still do not understand. Darkstorm3 is right, there is no more. The cold is completely around me now, leaving nothing but the memory of the mare. I wish there were more similarities to myself and the great warrioress Trinity, but there isn't. She is much stronger than I am Trinfan, much stronger. The door opened and I saw his face, the slight smile on his lips. He had come to visit me often.

"I hear they don't let you ride anymore."

"No, they still don't understand." He frowned slightly.

"You've been here for months." 

"I know." The door opened fully to admit him into my small domain.

"And they keep you here?" I nod, aware he can see the cold in my eyes. "I've come to take you back. We need you."

"Can I ride again?"

"Only if you teach me how so I can come too." The smile was real and warm on his lips. I looked at his offered hand.

"Alright." I took it, standing, eyes meeting his, feeling the cold diminish. Maybe, just maybe, things would work this time. Maybe he would fill the hole.

He died before I had a chance to find out.


	4. Bring him home

I read the story again, to be sure the tears I had shed were my own. They were, captured in runes from a time long gone by. The words, as I hate to admit, seemed well placed, just as Trinfan had pointed out one night so long ago. I've taken up some strange habits since it happened. But only in times when the ship is still and quiet. A smile must have played on the corners of my lips, because they hurt from unused muscles, someone else had seen the truly fitting way the song echoed the incident. 

'Gypsy Dancer, a tear you shed is undoubtedly one of mine.' But strangely, no more tears have fallen for him from my eyes. I still miss him. A chuckle escaped my lips before I could stop it. Sci-freak GrodySpork must have a wonderfully vivid imagination.

'Perhaps that's why she likes the song.' I mused, eyes flicking to the next comment. Audrey A… A new name to me and I was glad of it. To know that others now found my story, written by an outsider through my eyes, and liked it. That was something even our Op couldn't understand. And he has to have an explanation for everything. Or everything but that anyway.

A noise drew my attention to the ladder and the screens hastily were turned back to the surveillance I was meant to be doing.

"Anything yet?"

"No, but I think this is definitely a possible. He'd make a good addition."

"What makes you think that?" The captain frowned, I had not made such a judgement since…

"The way he sings."

"That makes him valuable to us?"

"The ship has been too quiet for too long. This coppertop may not be the One, but he's got something." There was a long pause as the green lines fell. It was raining in there. I still hate the rain.

"You know, he reminds me of someone…" Eyes locked on mine, the captain tried to make me break the one rule I refused to.

"Really?" I said, "he reminds me of no one." I turned back to the screens and watched the poor fool create a monster virus, The Four Horsemen. It was his way of rebelling and soon he would have another. I just hoped this one wouldn't cost him his life…


	5. Hallelujah

She was cold, dead and the song fell from his lips as the blood trickled down his cheeks from the slashes near his temples. He had been fighting again. He had been fighting since she left. The song haunted him, even as he made the delicate flowers from wires no one needed. Stabbing the wire through a loop, he imagined it was TN's head, sometimes that helped him think. But not that time. What Trinfan and Audrey A had said stuck in his mind, it was a tragic and, strangely, beautiful. But then what shiva had implied forced him to throw the small design across his room.

'You are not my lover,' she had said before she went in the last time, 'you are just my partner…' And he had let her go with just those words, no explanation. He had loved her, as she had loved him. But it was such a desperate love that is really couldn't be given the fluffy name after any consideration. 

"There was a time

When you'd let me know

What was real and going on below,

But now you never show it to me,

Do you?" He had the flower back in his hands. It wasn't quite right so he straightened the metal. Maybe if he just remembered how it felt to have her in his arms, moving with him. He closed his eyes and crafted. The song was sad, Amaya the Courageous was right about that, but it was a very powerful sad song… he wondered how he could explain everything so Da Buffster would be unconfused, but there was no way to. Not even knowing all that happened in the ships other than his would help.

"And every breath we drew was hallelujah,

Hallelujah,

Hallelujah…" The flower was perfect as he opened his eyes and looked down at it. They would dock in Zion in an hour or so to recharge. He just hoped he'd have time to make the journey. A drop of blood fell into the centre of the flower as the final note died in the dead air of the ship.


	6. Comparisons

She was never one to pay much heed to the words of others. Excepting the two men who had shared her bed and her heart. And even there she would not yield her ideas and ideals to theirs. She smiled at the screens though, almost laughing at the casual interaction between reviewer and the unknown writer. It was strange to think her life, or parts of it, had been created by Hollywood for coppertops to see. She had to laugh a little at Audrey A. Who else would love that crazy zealot bar her? It was a strange idea indeed. Quick on the heels of the thought came another, Lock is not a hard man all the time. No one can be hard all the time. Just like Morpheus couldn't be completely immersed in the search for the One or the fulfilling of the prophecy ever minute of the day. And she was sure he didn't, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Just like she couldn't go a day without wondering how he was. Or remembering how they danced.

But that is a completely different story…


End file.
